


Blake's Jealousy Presents: A Franker Discussion

by Kiiratam



Series: Pyrrha's Request [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is alarmingly horny, But like as wholesome as I can make that, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pyrrha watches, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Voyeurism, Yang is a brat, unorthodox Semblance use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake can't sleep. The obvious solution (to a very fatigued Blake) involves elaborate fantasies about Pyrrha, Yang, and Sun. Hampering Blake's ability to sleep may be herridiculoushorniness.Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3, as a direct follow-up toBlake's Jealousy. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Pyrrha's Request [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673770
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Blake's Jealousy Presents: A Franker Discussion

_But what if it **was** Yang's vibrator?_

  
Blake groaned inside the relentlessly churning sea of her mind. She'd been rolling the idea around her head for hours, and it was going to get light soon. It was like her brain had latched onto the possibility - despite all the alternatives she'd come up with - and like Zwei with a squeaky toy, would just. Not. Stop.

  
She raised herself up slightly, checking the floor around her bed for Zwei, making sure he wasn't slowly belly-crawling toward snuggles. Waking up once with a mouth of Zwei fur was **quite** enough.

  
But he was safely wrapped up in Weiss' arms now, both of them making quiet noises as they dreamed.

  
The little jerk could fall asleep whenever he wanted. Blake could sleep anywhere, in any position - but only if she could actually _get_ to sleep.

  
Which evidently wasn't going to happen tonight. Despite how tired she felt.

  
Blake was tempted to go to the medical ward tomorrow, and see if they had something to help. But there would be questions, and some medications didn't work the same on Faunus, and Professor Ozpin knew, but she wasn't sure if it was actually in her file, or whether she'd have to get her nerve up and ask the doctor-

  
And she just didn't have the energy for that fight. Even if it turned out to be imaginary. Especially when-

  
_It **had** to be Yang's vibrator. Nothing else made sense._

  
-her mind wouldn't shut up.

  
But Blake had thought of a potential escape. Her worry about Yang not being back late had vanished, but now there was just an overwhelming curiosity.

  
She'd already won some of the fight against herself. She wasn't going to go and check Yang's dresser, and get a definite answer. Even if it cost her a night of sleep. And Yang had already said she wasn't going to talk about it. Asking Pyrrha was absolutely out - even if she did look adorable when she blushed.

  
Which just left constructing elaborate mental explanations. Practically writing out a story in her head. Not that Blake would ever ever **ever** actually write it down. Somehow, that was going too far.

  
_But just masturbating to my vivid fantasies is okay?_

  
Blake rolled her eyes and started drowning out her second-guessing with setting details.

  
It would be in the basements, all long corridors, metal doors, and strange echoes. Not too far from the laundry room.

  
"Yang, where are we going?" That was Pyrrha, always polite, but not willing to just follow along like a dummy. Just in her Beacon uniform.

  
And Yang, turning back to grin at her, walking backwards, stretching her arms up and up, making the buttons of her blouse suffer. 

  
Blake shivered, making herself go slowly. It would better if everyone was close to who they really were. She could imagine Yang just pushing Pyrrha up against the wall, and them kissing passionately, until Yang hiked Pyrrha's skirt up - but neither of them would _really_ do that. ...Unless Blake had horribly misunderstood both of them, but she was willing to trust herself, at least a little bit.

  
But no one was really _immune_ to Yang's hotness. Even Neptune, who thought Yang acted like a tomboy, and 'wasn't ladylike at all.' He still looked. Even Ren looked, even if he didn't seem interested. But Pyrrha - surprisingly shy Pyrrha, at times - she'd look, and then force herself to look at Yang's face, fighting down her blush.

  
Yang would just grin more. She didn't mind looking. Or she put on a show of not minding if people looked. But... Yang knew she was hot. And who didn't like to show off a bit? "We're going to practice."

  
"Um. I didn't think they had practice arenas down here."

  
And now, Blake had to make some calculated and/or fevered guesses. "Pyrrha, not everything has to happen in an arena." Yang stopped, and linked arms with Pyrrha, leading her on again, at a slightly slower pace. "It's okay to practice mostly in private."

  
"I still didn't think there were practice rooms down here."

  
That would make Yang do her 'you got me' laugh. "There aren't. At least not for public use. Fortunately-" Yang pulled a violently red card out of her bookbag with a flourish. "-I'm not the public." She held it against a card-reader next to an otherwise inconspicuous door. It beeped, and the door unlocked.

  
Yang had to unlink arms with Pyrrha, but she grabbed her by the hand instead, pulling her along. And Pyrrha trusted Yang, so she would let herself be led. It wouldn't be a dangerous-looking place. Almost antiseptic, at least here. Almost boring. Doors with a digital sign over them, some reading 'vacant', some 'in use', with more card readers next to them. Soundproofed, and widely spaced.

  
"Come on, mine is just down the hall."

  
"Yang, you still haven't really said what we're doing." Pyrrha stopped, and Yang swung back around to face her.

  
"What we always do: train." But Yang would be able to see Pyrrha's reluctance, and offer reassurances. Like she always did. "Look, you've made some, um, overtures to Jaune, right?"

  
Pyrrha sighed. "Not well enough."

  
"Well, I'm going to show you some completely unambiguous ways to get his attention." Yang pulled her tie off, and stuffed it into her bookbag.

  
"Like... taking your clothes off, unambiguous? I've _tried_ that! You were at strip poker night!"

  
Snorting, Yang said, "And I don't know if you _noticed_ , because he hid it behind a plate, but he was a _little_ turned on."

  
"Yeah, but _Nora_ was in her underwear, and _you_ were in your underwear - I really liked those, by the way -"

  
"Thanks."

  
"And _Sun_ was in his stupid thong, and I saw Jaune looking at him too! And even _Blake_ took her clothes off! Anyone would be turned on! I tried to show off for him, and nothing happened!"

  
Yang flashed her card for another reader, and the door opened up. "Uh, no offense, Pyrrha, but the banana thing you tried... didn't really work. Come on in." Yang stepped inside, and Pyrrha followed her. "We've got to give you a basic grounding in, um, how to put this? Dicks?"

  
It was a small room, stocked like it was a one-person break room. A chair, small table with an organizer, tiny fridge, hand sink, a small computer console. And a door opposite the one they'd entered.

  
"I still don't really know what we're here for."

  
"Let me see if this clears anything up." Yang opened the other door, revealing a small chamber, practically a closet, with extensive writings on the walls, and a single four-inch diameter hole at about waist level on each of the other three walls. 

  
Pyrrha stared at the set-up in apparent mystification.

  
Sighing, Yang said, "Glory hole? Anything?"

  
Pyrrha just shook her head.

  
"I guess you were too busy winning tournaments to do anything freaky." Yang looked up, trying to gather her thoughts. "Okay, um. So, you are aware of how sex works, right?"

  
And there was Pyrrha's blush, back again, as strong as ever. "Yes, but-"

  
"Okay, glad I'm not starting from the absolute beginning." Yang gestured back at the holes. "People with dicks put them through holes, people on the other side - that's us - do fun things to said dicks. Or strap-ons, whatever. It's anonymous enough that people can cut loose. And before you ask, we have a rigorous vetting program. It's only Beacon students, and everyone gets regular check-ups." Yang quirked her mouth. "Well, I think one or two of the instructors take a turn on our side, but that's mostly for the benefit of people who have the hots for teacher."

  
"Wait, how do they know?"

  
Yang shrugged. "It's _mostly_ anonymous. We can choose whether we want to advertise that it's us or not. But what happens down here stays down here. I'm not really sure how enforcement of that works, but I think they have someone with a memory-editing Semblance. And really, no one really talks about it much. Mainly because - " She gestured at the holes again. "- more interesting things to do."

  
It was more blush than Pyrrha, at this point. "So you invited me down here to-"

  
"Watch. That's all." Yang grinned at her. "I mean, if you _want_ to join in, I'm not going to stop you. No one's going to object outside if there are two of us in here." She set her bag down on the table, and started digging around in it. "I did bring something to help you, if you want it."

  
"What is it?"

  
Yang pulled out a little, bright yellow bullet vibrator, and grabbed a cleaning wipe from a dispenser on the wall. Started cleaning it as she spoke. "I didn't think you had a vibrator of my own, so I brought mine. Let me just-" She pulled out her scroll, and tapped a few things after scanning her card. "Okay, so it's linked in."

  
"Um. Yang?" Pyrrha looked up at her friend. "I don't know if I'm really into you like that. I mean, you're really attractive, but-"

  
"Oh! Um, sorry, yeah. No, it's not like that." Yang set the vibrator down on the table. "No, this is for feedback. You put it on, and whoever is outside controls it. So if they like what you're doing, they can give you some good vibes. And if they're a jerk about it, you can revoke their privileges." She started taking her jacket and vest off. "This way, you can get a good idea of if what I'm doing works."

  
That would make sense to Pyrrha, Blake decided. She also decided that she didn't _really_ need to be all bundled up in her pajamas like this. Especially when Yang was _also_ taking her clothes off. 

  
Continually finding new and exciting shades of blushing to achieve, Pyrrha let her eyes wander to the writings on the walls, in many different hands.

>   
> 'Please marry me.' 'Me first!' 'I don't care who you marry, just keep coming back.' 'But you should marry me.'
> 
>   
> 'Gods _damn_ , your lips are made for this!' 'All of them. I didn't even get to fuck her pussy, and I still came.'
> 
>   
> 'I have cum ~~3~~ ~~5~~ 9 times to this goddess, and she's only used her hands.' 'Can confirm. I watched.' 'Kinky.' 
> 
>   
> 'MEGA SLUT. I NEED HER IN MY HAREM, STAT.' 'Weird and also creepy.' 'MEGA. SLUT.' 'Okay, you're not _wrong_ , just kind of rude.'
> 
>   
> 'Swallows, no drips. Ever.' 'Fuuuuuuck, I just want to cum all over her.' 'Yeah, that's a **bad** plan.'
> 
>   
> 'If you _ever_ do anal, I won't be able to stop coming.' 'Try three doors down, genius. That one's a total anal queen.' 'But I want _this_ one.'
> 
>   
> 'Fellow addicts, that thing she does with her tongue. You know the one I mean.' 'OH MY FUCK YES.' 'Quick check: tallymark if _that's_ what pushes you over.' And then half a wall of tallymarks...

  
Blake paused, trying to keep her breathing quiet and steady, sliding her panties down her legs. How was the writing on _Yang's_ side of the wall? ...Maybe it just mirrored the other side of the wall? That would make sense.

  
"So, um." Yang paused, with her skirt unhooked, just holding it on with her hands. "Are you okay if I get naked? Mostly naked? Do you know how to use that?" She nodded at the vibrator.

  
It would be a lot easier for Blake's imaginings if she had ever actually owned a sex toy of her own. She knew what vibrator were, and mostly what you did with them, but...

  
She didn't think Pyrrha knew either. "I, uh, can just hold it in my hand. This is supposed to be educational, right? I don't actually need to... do... anything for that. But do whatever makes you comfortable!"

  
Yang tossed her skirt into the corner. "It's a lot easier on my laundry if I get naked. But we can give you a bit of privacy, at least." She pointed at the chair. "Sit down, I'll get voyeur mode active on the console." A few keystrokes, and Yang had the console displaying a couple of views of her gloryhole. She stepped inside, and waved at Pyrrha from the video feed. Then back to standing by the table, pulling her blouse off. "There are headphones if you want to listen. And if you get inspired and want to join in, there's a mask in the organizer. It'll scramble your face for the cameras. Don't worry, I got a ringer for our first guest, and he can go for a looooong time if we need him to. And he's good with secrets, so even if he _does_ guess, he won't say anything."

  
Faced with Yang in her underwear - just her normal sports bra and panties, but still - both Pyrrha and Blake were a little breathless. Pyrrha just swallowed and nodded. Blake ran her hand down her front - not touching anything yet, just... anticipating.

  
Grinning, Yang grabbed the bottom of her bra. Watching Pyrrha's reaction as she pulled it off. 

  
Blake just focused on Pyrrha's eyes - wide, startled, wondering if she was _really_ only attracted to guys... 

  
She didn't _actually_ know if Pyrrha was straight. But Blake felt it was a pretty safe bet. At the very least, Pyrrha was so focused on Jaune that possible alternatives probably wouldn't even occur to her. Unless, maybe, they were right in front of her face.

  
Yang laughed, before Blake let too much of herself spill into Pyrrha, let her own desire to just tackle Yang when she was changing ruin the story. Not that Blake hadn't masturbated to that very thought before. But she was trying to exhaust the 'what ifs' in her mind, and a familiar fantasy wouldn't do that. "There's also a strap-on, if I'm reading your face right."

  
And that would just make Pyrrha blush and turn away, and _try_ to make a determined study of the console, and the little chatbar that went right to Yang's scroll, or maybe a display on the wall...

  
Long enough for Yang to slip her panties off, and strut into the gloryhole room, scroll in hand, closing the door behind her. She knelt on the floor - nicely springy and pleasantly firm, like a mat for practicing throws on. And Blake _had_ to focus on the mat, because Yang kneeling down, knees shoulder-width apart, with her soft blonde triangle of hair - Blake shivered, and forced herself to stop moving her hand. Wrapped it around her leg, and tried to get as far as she could in the story before she lost control of herself.

  
Yang threw a thumbs-up at the cameras, and unrolled her scroll, calling one of her contacts. "About to open up. You first in line?"

  
Sun's voice came out of her scroll. "I had to beat up five other people, but yeah."

  
"Up or off?"

  
Sun let out the verbal equivalent of a shrug. "You have a **lot** of fans."

  
"Awww, did you let yourself get five-manned for me?" Blake could absolutely hear Yang saying that to Sun, too. Moon and Stars, they flirted _all the time_. If Blake had - well, lots of things, but a lot less discretion, and a lot more courage - she would have dragged them both into her bed. "Tell me someone got video."

  
"Yeah, yeah, Neptune got it. I'll send it to you." Blake filed _that_ idea away for the future.

  
Yang rolled her eyes at the mention of Sun's best friend. "Is he still channel-surfing instead of participating?"

  
"I dunno, I think he just has trouble finding stuff he likes."

  
"Yeah, well, not too much lady-like behavior on display here. Aaaaaanyway. I'm training someone-" Yang would be ambiguous. Protect Pyrrha's secrets. Just like she did Blake's. "-and this is their first time, so no idea if it'll be all demonstration, or they'll join in at some point, or whatever. So, all clones, just like I asked?"

  
"Sure. It'll be good practice. And no teasing me about my arm workouts for a week, right?"

  
Yang put her scroll against the access point in the gloryhole. "I'll have come up with new material, but sure. Opening." She tapped out a command on her scroll, and knelt there, waiting. Twinning a lock of her hair between her fingers. From the other side of the gloryholes came the sounds of a brief scuffle -

  
"Dude, there are _three_! You don't need _all_ of them!"

  
And Sun's voice, "Says the one-dicked loser."

  
" **What**."

  
And then the door closed, and Sun kept talking, but to Yang now. "Sorry, gorgeous. Someone didn't understand that no, I _did_ actually get all three first spots in line."

  
Yang snorted. "Yeah, I heard. C'mon, make with the clones already. I'm going to have to start masturbating if you take any longer, and I could have just done that in my room. Where I have an appreciative audience."

  
Blake rolled over, putting her face into her pillow, trying to keep herself quiet. Yang - the real Yang - was right above her. And a light sleeper. She hadn't caught Blake masturbating yet, but... there was always a first time.

  
...Blake filed _that_ away for another time too. And made herself back off again, go back to just gently teasing herself.

  
And finally, Yang had something else to play with. Three somethings, as yellow-glowing cocks emerged from the holes. Not yet erect, but definitely well on their way.

  
Blake tried to think about their dimensions clinically. Not some kind of monstrous size, that Sun wouldn't be able to hide in his jeans. Big enough that they - it - had been noticeable in his stupid thong on poker night.

  
Unremarkable in length and girth, really, but between his Semblance and personal endurance - Sun wouldn't need a showy cock to be impressive.

  
Yang knew it, too. She made a hungry noise in the back of her throat, that nearly made Blake give up on the rest of her fantasy. " _Love_ training with you, Sun." She shook her hands out, and started teasing the cocks flanking her to full erection - running her fingers down their length, grasping them, flicking the head with her thumb - 

  
"Fuck, Yang. I always forget how you use this for ambidexterity practice. Most people do the same thing with both hands."

  
She shrugged and laughed, her breath hot on his third cock, practically using it as a microphone, her lips millimeters away. "Not like it matters with most people. I figure, if _you're_ training, I may as well too."

  
"I appreciate it." On the other side of the wall, Sun breathed out, able to feel sensations from all three of his clones, distinct from his own. Flicked the trigger that would send Yang - Pyrrha, really - a pleasant buzz. Quirked his head when he didn't hear anything. "You not vibing?"

  
"Trainee has it. _I_ know what I'm doing." Yang kept up her two dissimilar handjobs, and started kissing her way up and down up the top of Sun's third. And his rising erection made that more and more difficult, until she gave up and started kissing the underside instead.

  
Sun sighed. "Yeah, you do." Blake really wasn't sure how much feedback he _actually_ got from his clones, but it had to be some. Sun had to focus to use his Semblance, and his clones were just as agile as he was, which probably meant that he was actually directing their actions, and they weren't self-willed, or mostly passive, like Blake's. "You sure you going to get enough for you?"

  
"Hey, I'm teaching! I've got to stay professional." Yang worked her throat a few times, trying to get her saliva flowing. "I'm gonna be lecturing a bit, since they're listening. So, uh-" She put a wicked grin on that only Blake (and maybe Pyrrha) could really appreciate. "-if you're hot for teacher, tonight's your night."

  
Not quite laughing, but as much as his focus would allow him, Sun said, "Well, I _wasn't_ , but now I'm thinking of you in something like Port's waistcoat, with a tight dress shirt on, and the entire class can't focus-"

  
"Save it for your fanfic, Sun. Send it to Blake, though, she'll love it." 

  
"-And _she_ always sits in the front row, and takes, like, Weiss-level notes because if she doesn't, she's just going to start masturbating uncontrollably, in front of everyone-"

  
Blake made herself stop touching herself for a moment. Long enough to get her scroll out and jot down all the ideas she had stumbled across. She _needed_ to come back to them.

  
_Where was I?_

  
_Right, Yang's lectures on oral - and I guess it would be manual? Sounds a little classier than 'handjob', at least._

  
A little thickly, Yang started her address to the unseen Pyrrha. "So I'm going to show off three, um, call them modes for this. Apart from what I'm doing now," she tapped her fingers in a wave along one cock, and just kept a gentle back-and-forth motion on the other, "Which is really just fooling around. This isn't going to make anyone cum, unless they're really pent up, or really sensitive. I'm doing an idle animation, keeping them engaged and horny while I work with the other one. Not that I think you need multiple-partner advice, but you're getting it anyway."

  
Sun groaned, but from remembered annoyance, not pleasure. "Multitasking is the _worst_. I've given up on doing your side legit; I just send in the clones. Everyone gets a partner."

  
"Yeah, well, if you _don't_ have a Semblance you can use for sex-" Yang took a deep breath through her nose, "This is the 'I am trying to make you cum now now **now** ' mode." She captured Sun's jutting cock in her mouth and shoved herself down it. His glowing length vanished into her mouth, and she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the wall.

  
All three of Sun's clones jolted, even if only two were really visible. "Fuck! More warning next time!"

  
Yang made a sound in her throat that Blake decided was her attempt to say, 'uh, excuse me, I'm _trying_ to make you blow your load immediately.' As is, it came out mostly as spit and drool, dripping down onto her breasts and the floor. Blake was really okay with either. _Really, **really**_ okay, because she'd decided if Yang was going to try for a quickie, she could too. She squeezed her knees together, as tight as she could and still move her fingers within herself.

  
After a long moment, Yang pulled herself back, and after a few gasping breaths, said, "It's - not really a - novice technique. Especially since they may just-" she swallowed, trying to clear her throat, "-try to fuck your face. Which Sun _would_ be doing, if he wasn't trying to be a fucking gentlemen for once."

  
"Sheesh, you try to be poliiiIIIIIII-" Yang had shoved herself back down on Sun's cock, and all of his knees wavered. She tugged insistently on his other cocks, lips wrapped around the base of his cock, pressing her face against the gloryhole.

  
Blake could see him, forearms pressed against his side of the wall, cute ass clenched - well, Sun himself was sitting on the floor, palms pressed together - but his clone was just barely holding on.

  
Yang rocked back and forth a few times on his dick - backing off an inch and then mercilessly shoving herself back to his root - and by the third time, Sun gave in.

  
Pulling his own hips back, he started pistoning Yang's mouth, breathing in wracking gasps, Yang not letting the tip of his cock escape, keeping it under suction the whole time, not able to make any conscious noises, but still letting out suppressed gagging sounds.

  
Sun's fingers scrabbled at the wall, gouging the paint, needing to just _gRaB YaNG's hAIr anD_ -

  
Fisting a hand in her own hair, Blake forced herself down into the depths of her pillow, hoping it would muffle her enough.

  
And Sun's clone just splattered itself away into vague glowing residue, Yang's mouth full of golden light. She opened wide, tongue out, letting Sun - real Sun - see her through the gloryhole. His soul in her mouth, just starting to leak out the sides. 

  
Yang swallowed noisily, then opened her mouth again, to let him see it was empty.

  
"I _still_ have questions about this." Sun had recovered enough to talk, at least. Even if he sounded a little breathless and lightheaded, babbling. "How come I can only get one orgasm out of a clone? What does it mean that you're literally ingesting my Aura?"

  
Starting to wipe her mouth and chin with the side of her thumb, Yang paused. "I dunno, do you want to bring it up with Ren? Or Pyrrha? They're our experts." She looked down at the mess down her front, and gave up on that particular fight. "Right or left?" Yang squeezed Sun's remaining cocks in turn as she asked.

  
"Uh - left. No, right. You always need a little more work on your offhand."

  
Yang rolled her eyes. "Yes, _sir_."

  
"Okay first of all -"

  
"Shut up, I'm teaching."

  
"Yes sir."

  
Yang glanced at the nearest camera, addressing Pyrrha again. "Okay, so that was mode one, quick and dirty. Mode two is just a-" She wobbled Sun's cocks in lieu of actually making air quotes, "-"standard" blowjob. You're trying to get them off, but you're not on a time limit or anything. I mean, apart from the usual stuff. Your jaw's going to get tired, and who has actually unlimited free time?"

  
Keeping her hands moving lightly, she shifted to actually face the cock on her right side. "Depending on your victim - uh, partner - you may want to just use your hand to get them up to full erection, and then start the actual blowjob, or you may want to start involving your mouth a lot earlier, and rely less on their anticipation." Yang shrugged, and planted a close-mouthed kiss on the side of Sun's dick. "In this case, Sun's all ready to go, and we don't really have the half-hour it would take for him to calm back down. Hey, Sun, you've been hitting the vibe control like normal?"

  
"Yup. I really hope your trainee was ready, because I kind of leaned on it when you were all 'fuck my face'."

  
Blake really couldn't decide whether Pyrrha was just holding it in her hand, blushing and trying to study Yang's techniques... Or if she'd started like that, but she'd been getting warmer and warmer watching her friend show off, and was pressing her closed hand - vibrator inside - against the fabric of her panties -

  
_Calm down. I'll give myself a hand cramp._

  
Back to Yang, then, as she just walked Pyrrha through the very basics. Licks, playing with the rest of them (not that Yang could really manage that in this situation), slowly drawing them into your mouth, maintaining suction, everything you could do with your tongue - and how a lot of that only sort of mattered, because they were just going to fuzz it out into 'she makes my dick feel so good.' All stuff that Pyrrha wouldn't know. But Yang would, and Blake did.

  
And then, by necessity, Yang had to stop talking to actually show things off. Couldn't stop and take another lecture break in the middle, because she was trying to push Sun's right clone closer and closer to the edge, and she couldn't just _stop_ without all of her progress draining away -

  
But she did only have two clones to contend with now. Her left hand was still just idly playing away, not committing to any particular action, just keeping him vaguely erect. But she could actually use her right hand to assist her blowjob, giving her a little more control, instead of having to just take whatever angle Sun was offering.

  
It was - well, the exact opposite of _relaxing_ \- but somehow still calming, as Blake lost herself in the rhythm of her motions and her fantasies. Just Yang, her head bobbing away, maybe dropping her right hand to slide it over her breasts before returning it to Sun's cock. Sun himself, sweat dripping off his brow as he tried to keep up with Yang. His clones, reflecting his struggle, letting out little twitches of unplanned motion, not able to do anything more than accept the pleasure Yang was giving out.

  
Just a slow, pleasant building, stretching out, gathering at the edge of a precipice and -

  
Sun rocking up onto his toes, pushing against the wall, hands braced against his butt, tail curling, spewing out a mix of profanities and invocations -

  
And Yang holding steady, leaving Sun's cock half in her mouth and wringing her hand up and down the rest of it, swallowing -

  
Blake, her hand and breaths shaking, rolled over. Stared up at Yang's bed above her. Massaging her aching hand.

  
_I'm not going to go up there._

  
_Yang deserves me when I'm fresh, not when I've already worn myself out._

  
_And I'm not going up there because it would be weird and creepy and 'I just masturbated to you, want to snuggle?'_

  
_Maybe she's into that?_

  
_Maybe I shouldn't try to make relationship decisions on zero sleep and masturbatory highs?_

  
She flexed her hands. Probably best to switch. She wasn't done yet, after all.

  
The second time, both of them needed time to catch their breath. Pyrrha would probably appreciate the break too, whether she was taking notes, or just watching, or following along with Blake - 

  
Blake shook herself, tried to sort her levels of fantasy out again.

  
Yang had stopped in her slow handjob for a moment, but after blowing out a long breath, and swallowing again, she started it up again. "Okay, third mode: teasing. And, really, I probably should have done these in opposite order and kind of ramped up the action, but, uh, I may have gone a little cock happy."

  
"Please, anytime. Please, please, please."

  
Rolling her eyes, Yang said, "Don't pretend like you still have a brain left."

  
"Oooooh, _excuse me_ , sir! I had some witty banter all ready, but now you're not going to get it!" Sun's last clone crossed his arms and turned his face away. Which would be a much more impressive huff if Yang could see it at all, and if she wasn't still stroking his cock.

  
She snorted. "I'm not exactly hard up for banter, Sun. So your threats don't mean dick to me. You'd probably cock it up anyway, if I breathe on you wrong. Or right, come to think of it."

  
"Horny for cocks _and_ puns. Typical Yang."

  
Yang put on a servile voice. "If you aren't satisfied with your Yang-Bang, sir-" She let go of him, a wicked grin on her face.

  
"Nononono, it's fine! Great! Fantastic! I'll write really nice things on your wall! I'll tell the next people in line to call you sir!"

  
Laughing, she returned to her handjob. "And that's why this is the best mode. You're not trying to get them off, you just want them begging."

  
Sun groaned. "I _hate_ teachable moments."

  
"Good thing you love my mouth." And she slipped his cock back into her mouth. With no other clones to service, Yang finally dropped her other hand to her legs, finally starting to tease, play with herself.

  
"Half of Beacon masturbates over your flirting. _Everyone_ loves your mouth."

  
Yang answered with her mouth full, but she was clearly trying to say something like, 'they'd better, I put a lot of work into being this gorgeous.' Or maybe, 'imagine what they'd do if I actually went down on them.' Or 'I don't even have to flirt with Blake to get her to masturbate to me. _That's_ why she's my favorite.'

  
Maybe not the last one. Didn't really fit. Blake shook her head. She should be able to manage at least one fantasy about Yang without inserting herself.

  
Sun could help her, at least. "I'd tell you not to talk with your mouth full, but I don't want you to stop."

  
Yang pulled back. "Stop what?"

  
"DAmNiT!"

  
Yang really, really wouldn't stop herself. Just started roaring with laughter, having to brace herself against the wall, Sun's cock impatiently pulsing next to her face, probably masturbating in time to her laughter. "What an opening!" She wheezed out.

  
"Aaaaaarrrgh, Yang! Not the opening I want!"

  
"Aww, you feeling a little _blue_?"

  
"It's not a pun if you're actually blue-balling me!"

  
She slipped a few fingers through the hole. "Oh, you mean these balls? Poor things."

  
"I will take pity blowjobs. Please. Anything. Sir. You like it when I call you sir."

  
Rolling her eyes, she started slowly stroking Sun's cock again. And put her lecture voice back on. "Anyway, the problem right now is that all this teasing isn't really building to anything. I'm not trying to make Sun bust through the wall and take me manfully, or anything, and I'm not trying to warm either of us up. But despite that, this is probably the most useful mode. You can go slow, really get a feel for your partner, and you have enough downtime that you can talk things out with them, plan your next move."

  
Sun groaned.

  
"Just don't expect them to be incredibly coherent. And, uh-" Yang slipped two fingers inside of herself, and drew them out with a shivering gasp, dripping. Held them out for the camera. "-you may not be either. Bad time for relationship talks, good time for banter."

  
Blake bit her lip, before Yang's name could slip out.

  
"I'm just going to finish off Sun, because I'm not _that_ mean, and we can be all done." Yang looked at the nearest camera, and Pyrrha. And Blake. "So, uh, if you're in the middle of masturbating or something... finish quick."

  
Taking Yang - fantasy Yang, but she was naked, practically gushing, incredibly horny - at her word, Blake picked up her pace.

  
"Sun, you want another real blowjob, or - oh, what was that thing I laughed over in one of Blake's books? - did you want to 'pound my mouth-pussy?'"

  
His cock, not exactly neglected, but definitely not fully serviced, twitched itself back to full hardness. "I wanna fuck your face again. And don't swallow this time. Just let everything spill out. And post it on your door down here."

  
Already taking deep breaths, Yang grinned. " _Someone's_ got a kink."

  
_It's me._

  
She tapped out a few commands on her scroll. "Okay, all set up for my exclusive 'I only let one person cum all over me' photoshoot. Give me some material." Yang took a few final short and quick breaths, getting plenty of air and -

  
Blake arched her back, trying to stay in the perfect spot but keep moving because the motion felt so good and -

  
Yang's hair was just glorious in motion, staying out of her face like it always did, like it was magical - and it was, really - it had enchanted Blake -

  
And the noises, the sounds Yang was making around Sun's cock, like she was moaning with pleasure, but chopped into little bite-sized pieces that were somehow even more exciting - less erotic - more primal -

  
Sun didn't last long. Neither did Blake. For all her ambitions with this idea, her endurance wasn't keeping up.

  
Yang had just backed off enough that Sun's cum and clone were pumping into her mouth, and she shifted, getting a better angle for the camera and for the real Sun, who had sagged with the effort of keeping his Semblance active for that long.

  
She snapped her fingers, drawing Sun's attention. Making him crawl closer, on unsteady hands and knees, to peer through the gloryhole.

  
And Yang opened her mouth, letting all the spit and cum out, to drip down into her cleavage, decorate her breasts, slowly slide down and mingle with her own juices...

  
After a few final, wracking shivers of pleasure, Blake slid her fingers out of herself, and let go of her breast.

  
Yang grinned wickedly.

  
Sun struggled to his feet, using the wall. "...You ought to come with a warning label."

  
"I do! They're all over the floor here."

  
He didn't even have the energy to respond to that, just shook his head. Not that Yang could see.

  
"Go grab Neptune, before he dies of boredom, or shock, or something."

  
"'Kay. See you later, Yang."

  
"Thanks for the help, Sun."

  
From there, Yang grabbed her scroll, shutting her booth down, and sauntered back into the other room to get cleaned up. 

  
She smiled at Pyrrha's back, still hunched over the computer console. "Enjoy the show? Learn a lot?"

  
Blake didn't even know if Pyrrha would be able to respond to that. But her blush would probably be visible from behind, either way. At the least, she'd manage to say, "Very informative."

  
And Yang - sweet, insightful, Yang would just nod and let Pyrrha have her space. Yang had to clean up, anyway, and it wouldn't exactly be a quick process. Blake really wasn't sure if she could actually handle any more masturbation - physically or mentally.

  
So Yang would just get dressed again - and watching Yang do that was familiar, even if that familiarity was born from months of tiny stolen snippets - and the two of them would head out, with Yang chugging a water or a Dragoboon, or something. 

  
She wiped her mouth. "So, you feel better about dick basics?"

  
"Um.' Try as she might, Blake couldn't imagine Pyrrha - real Pyrrha - saying 'dick basics'. Not even as a joke. "I think so. You've given me a lot to think about."

  
Yang grinned at her. "My door is always open for you. Any of them." And seeing Pyrrha's blush, she'd add, "We should probably get back to our rooms and go to sleep. Tomorrow's just another day."

  
Blake sighed and snuggled into her pillow, eyes tightly shut against the growing light. Her brain was **finally** silenced, ready to snuggle into its metaphorical bed too. She didn't have too much longer, but she should at least be able to take the edge off her fatigue.

  
...

  
Her alarm started going off, along with everyone else's.

* * *

  
"Hey Sun, we going again tonight?"

  
Blake jolted back awake, staring across the table at Yang, who had caught Sun's arm as he blearily stumbled past.

  
Blinking against the morning light streaming into the dining hall, he groaned. "You're _killing_ me, woman."

  
Yang snorted. "Hey, you're the one who wants to beat Nora at arm wrestling. I'm just your trainer."

  
Blake _really_ couldn't decide if she was grateful her fantasies were only that, or disappointed. So she settled for turning bright red, and dropping her gaze to her breakfast.

  
Leaning into her, Ruby asked, "Ooh, did your cereal spell a bad word? Lemme see!"

  
Sighing, and without lowering her textbook _or_ coffee, Weiss said, "Ruby, they're Oooodlies. How many rude words could you _possibly_ spell with only 'o's?"

  
Ruby was still leaning on Blake, but at least she wasn't trying to do a word search in Blake's bowl anymore. "I dunno, maybe it's something earbotic."

  
Yang turned back to the table, letting Sun stagger off. "Not a word, Ruby." Weiss just shook her head and kept reading.

  
"Yes it is! It's like an echo, but it's repeated by one person, like a robot! Like how you described Blake's books, since they keep making the same noises during-"

  
Weiss set her coffee down, so she could bury her face in her textbook more effectively.

  
Yang just said, " _Erotic_ , sis. _Erotic_."

  
"Oh."

  
Blake decided that the easiest way through this conversation was to just keep eating her cereal. And not say anything. Ever. To anyone. Ruby, at least, had gone back to her breakfast. And Weiss almost looked ready to emerge from her textbook again.

  
Which, of course, which was why Yang chose to grin at her across the table and ask, "So _are_ your Oooodlies erotic today?"

  
_I did **not** get enough sleep for this._


End file.
